Here with me
by Silverdragon10
Summary: Gorges desperate search for Alana and Alanas choice when it comes Jon
1. here with me

Here with me  
  
(Another song fic about Alana but this time it's from Gorge's point of view)  
  
Gorge Sat in the crowed bar in the dancing dove. Life in Tortall had been fine until she had come in to it who would of thought one girl could change your life so much and he couldn't help but wonder was his life changed for better or for worse.  
  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, But I can't hide,  
  
He couldn't forget about her no mater how hard he tried not even when he was drunk. He couldn't sleep and on the rare occasion that he did he dreamt about her. His ever thought was of her. Even the sight of a cat gave him the slight hope that she might be just around the next corner.  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I cant breathe, Until your resting here with me,  
  
He couldn't take it any more how could a man live like this. He need to see her. He stumbled to the door of the dancing dove a round the back to the stables. He tacked and mounted his large chestnut mare hardly realising it and road out.  
  
I don't want to call my friends, They might wake my from the this dream, I can't leave this bed, Risk forgetting all that's been Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, But I can't hide, I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't be until your resting here with me, 


	2. my love has gone

My Love Has Gone  
  
  
  
Gorge had been riding 2 weeks before he got any sigh of Alana.  
  
"Yes she was here a few days ago. With a hole grope of people she was"  
  
Gorge thanked the man and road on. In the next town he came to he was told that she had passed though but hadn't stayed. He did get some descriptions of the people she was with  
  
"The young princes, a dark skinned girl and two men one I'd say was a servant and the other was young about the same age yourself" said the merchant  
  
My love has gone,  
  
Her boats no longer at my door,  
  
She left at dawn'  
  
And as I slept I heard him go,  
  
Reterners no more,  
  
In the next town he was told that she had spent two nights there and had left that morning and was heading south. Back to Tortall.  
  
Gorge road with barley any sleep for the next two days. He rested and ate only when he had to.  
  
He new he would find her soon.  
  
I will not watch the ocean,  
  
My love has gone,  
  
No earthly ships will ever bring her home again,  
  
Gorge arrived home to Tortall and entered the dancing dove.  
  
"Gorge" a voice called  
  
Gorge looked around and saw Miles siting in a corner with a tankard of ale in front of him grinning.  
  
"Alanas home!!!" he shouted across the room.  
  
Gorges hart leaped and he ran across to join the man  
  
My love has come,  
  
A ship has brought her home again, 


	3. thank you

George entered the castle raped in large brown cloak. Him and Miles made their way up the long winding stairs that led to the rooms. Halfway down a corridor Miles knocked on a door it was opened by Alana who though her arms around her father. " Now Alana don't show me such affection you have company."  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why got out of bed at all,  
  
Morning rain drops on my window and I can't see at all,  
  
And even if I could it would all be grey,  
  
But your picture on my wall it reminds me that it's not so bad it's not so bad,  
  
Alana peered into the face of the shadowy stranger. She gasped, George smiled and picked her up, she kissed him and for a long time they stayed there almost frozen in time lost in each other's warm embrace. When George finally put her down he looked at Miles; Miles smiled and baked away slowly the door.  
  
And I want to thank you for giving the best day of my life,  
  
And oh just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life,  
  
George went to kiss her again but see pushed him away  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It's Jon I haven't seen him yet and I can't bear the thought of it."  
  
"It's ok" he said, "We'll go together  
  
Alana hugged him.  
  
Push the door I'm home at last and I'm soaking though and though,  
  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you,  
  
Even if my house falls down now I wouldn't have a clue,  
  
Because your near me me,  
  
And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of me life,  
  
And oh just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life, 


End file.
